


Nobody Knows my Heart like You

by Uchu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is allura's uncle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Evreyone is human, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Shay are rays of sunshine, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kiyomi is a little shit too, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lotor is a smart asshole, M/M, Man there are a lot of tags, Most of them are adults, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Or Is It?, Pidge Hunk Allura & Kiyomi ship it, Pidge is a litte shit, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, change of POV, keith works at a cafe, lotor is a stalker, past Keith/Lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchu/pseuds/Uchu
Summary: This is my first fanfic and i'm already trying to do the most...gosh.  If you were wondering, yes I do have a Tumblr! @luv707xd (is that how i'm supposed to do it?)





	Nobody Knows my Heart like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and i'm already trying to do the most...gosh. If you were wondering, yes I do have a Tumblr! @luv707xd (is that how i'm supposed to do it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have rude morning awakenings. Keith has troubles with the cafe. Kiyomi and Shiro come to help. Lance thirsts over Keith more, Shiro is not having it.

"Imperfection is beauty, madness 

is genius and it's better to be

absolutely ridiculous than

absolutely boring."

-Marilyn Monroe

* * *

" _Nope, no, nononononono, i'm saving shiro!_  "

  " _W_ _ho are you again?"_

  " _Uh...the name's, Lance..."_

  ". _..Uhh...who?"_

  " _Lance...we're rivals. You know like, Lance and Keith, neck 'n neck..."_

  " _Oh, I think I remember you now. You're the cargo pilot."_

  " _Fighter pilot now, thanks to you."_

  " _Well_ ,  _good for you."_    

* * *

Lance slowly opened his eyes, he looked around his room; full of posters, decorations, and drawings all around the walls, due to being drunk with his friends one night.

Groaning, he reached for his phone on the bedpost. When he turned it on the bright flash of light practically blinded him, he cursed, and tried to unlock it fast, and turn down the brightness before his eyes burned away.

He had 15 notifications, 3 instagram notifications, 2 missed calls from Pidge, and 10 unread texts from Pidge. 

"What the hell does Pidge want...", Lance groaned. He looked at the text messages.

**[5:00] LANCE!!**

**[5:15]**   **OMG!! LANCE!!**

**[5:17]**   **lance r u alseep**

**[5:20] LANCE!! IM DYING OMG!!!!**

**[5:25] O ok i get it! so if i was dying u wouldn't help me! that's cold man.**

**[5:30] lance wake up!!**

**[5:33] o come on i gotta talk 2 u!**

**[5:34] u know what i'll remember this when u need 2 talk 2 me**

**[5:43] LANCE!!!**

Lance groaned. He checked the time; 5:47. Just the his phone ringed. 

"Why must this happen to me?", Lance whispered, and answered the call. "You'd better have a good reason for blowing me up this early in the morning P-"

" LANCE! OH MY GOD! FINALLY!" Pidge practically screeched it in his ears.  

"Pidge, it's five in the morning. Stop yelling."

"Sorry, but me and Matt came up with a super cool theory. I couldn't just wait until you woke up, i had to tell you right now!", she said breathlessly. Lance at this point was annoyed, but way too tired to argue...but he still did.

"Seriously Pidge! Can it wait, I literally just woke up!"

"Also, today I was going to go to Voltron Cafe, did you want to go with me?"

Lance knew she was ignoring him, but he looked past that and thought of her offer. Lance never passed up an opportunity to go to the cafe. Why you may ask, well, he loved it there;

  1. Hunk worked there, he was like...the cafe's best cook, and his best friend
  2. Nyma worked there, she was like...the cafe's best barista...well second best
  3. Shiro worked there, he made like...the cafe's best coffee
  4. Shay worked there, and she...she was just a ray of sunshine, the rainbow after the storm, the cinnamon roll, and she made lance feel better if he was feeling down (and Hunk's crush~)
  5. And Keith...oh how pidge hated when Lance ranted on about Keith. Lance couldn't help it, Keith was so annoying, yet so gorgeous...Oh yeah, and keith was the waiter. Great at his job, not so great with his attitude.



"So...do you want to go or not?"

Lance sighed, he knew that he'd lost this argument just like any other, she was just too smart. "Alright you win Pidge. You're paying for the food though!"

"Kay, fine with me. I'm coming over to pick you up now.", Lance heard her snicker. "Bet you can't wait to see your _boyfriend~_!", followed by a "click".

Lance chuckled to himself. This " _boyfriend"_   she was talking about wasn't his boyfriend _yet._  Pidge was such a tease, but she was totally fun to hang with.

Lance was still tired so he took the time to think about the dream he had. It was so weird almost like he was living a completely different life. Lance then trudged himself put of bed, Pidge would be coming soon, he just wondered why it had to be so early in the morning for this.

* * *

Keith looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. He looked like he'd just woke up - because he did- his hair was all over the place, he had a drool mark from his mouth down to his chin, and there was dark circles under his eyes; not too much though, just enough to where it didn't go unnoticed.

Keith turned on the faucet and rinsed his face. He had such a rude awakening from Shiro who barged in at five in the morning just to make sure he would be ready to go to the  _hell_ that he must call work.

Shiro had a key to Keith's apartment room, and would always come in however he pleased. He was always ready to complain about Keith's lifestyle, saying things like needed to eat better, he needed to take care of himself more, and stuff like that. Keith was perfectly fine on his own and  didn't need help from Shiro -plus he'd done so much for him already-

Keith opened the bathroom's cabinet, it was occupied with toothpaste, floss, toothbrushes, and...uh _eyeliner_...probably for Shiro, and medicine. There was a " _good amount"_  of medicine.Most of the medicine he doesn't even use anymore, but he keeps it there...just in case.

When keith came out the bathroom Shiro was right there waiting. 

"Here you go." He held out the uniform that they had to wear for work. Shiro already had his on, but he was always prepared. 

"ugg, why do I even have to wear this crap?", Keith groaned.

"Because it's policy, and it just looks cool for all of us to wear them."

"Fine. I don't know why you didn't just give this to me when i first went to the bathroom.", he mumbled.

* * *

 

Pidge picked up Lance around 8:20. Lance spent most of the car ride "listening" to Pidge talk about her theory that he didn't really care about, -and yes Pidge could dive. Lance was honestly stunned himself- Pidge eventually got upset that he wasn't listening.

"I don't care if you're daydreaming about Keith or not, you will listen- you know what,  i'll just wait until we get to the Cafe. I know Keith will listen to me.", she complained.

"Pidge you're a fool."

"Pft, please, I'm a genius."

* * *

 

By time they got to the cafe it was almost nine. When they walked in it was already busy with people waiting in line, talking, walking around, eating, and socializing. 

Pidge hurried up and ran past him yelling, "I'll pick our spot. You order, ok?!". Though it was more of a _you_ _must do_ than a  _can you do._

As he walked up to the counter he didn't see Nyma. Instead he seen -yep you guessed it-Keith. Oh boy, Keith looked nice in the cafe uniform. Psh, like he didn't know that already.

"Where's Nyma?", he asked.

"Not here. Kiyomi is supposed to be here but she's late.", he grumbled. He looked like he'd had a busy morning.

"Ok. Wait, who's Kiyomi?", he asked.

"Oh she just started working here today. Well supposed to anyway."

"Ohh, alright." He looked around for shiro; nowhere in sight. "Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears.", he said slyly, and winked.

"...no...I'm not. Look are you gonna order or not, Lance?"

"The usual please." Lance and Pidge go to the cafe a lot so he should know what he was talking about, but Keith looked at him like he didn't understand what he had said.

"I'm not a barista Lance.", he said monotoney.

"Oh yeah, two venti white chocolate mochas please."

Keith typed it in to the iPad looking thingy, - what lance didn't know what it was called and he wasn't going to ask Pidge what it was called- 

Lance looked around,  no Shiro, no Nyma, no Shay, and no hunk? Where was everyone?

"Where's everyone at? There's like, literally no one here but you.", he asked.

"Shiro just dropped me off here 'cause Matt text him something and he went off to go with him. Shay is sick, so Hunk stayed with her, an-"

"Aww, Hunk.", Lance gushed.

"Don't interrupt me!" He sounded annoyed. "And it's Nyma's day off. Well week off."

"Well no wonder why you look so stressed, huh." Lance gave him a sympathetic look.

"I guess. But Kiyomi was supposed to be here by now!", Keith groaned, and then pouted, which was absolutely adorable. "Well thanks for the talk, but I actually have to work." And that's when Lance seen it, a very small smile on Keith's soft and pretty pink lips. (Don't ask lance how he knows Keith's lips are soft. he just knows ok!) "Here's your coffees.", he said -and one could argue- sweetly.

Then Keith turned around, and  _damn!_ _Dat ass_ ~!

"Damn! Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass." 

"Do you have any shame."

"Nope. Never have, never will."

* * *

 

An hour had gone by and still no one. Kiyomi was four hours late and still wasn't there, while Keith was in a living hell -not like he wasn't already there-

Lance and Pidge watched it all. Keith seemed like he was running all around the cafe, taking orders, making coffee, getting pastries, and serving the people too. Even talking to people while doing these things. 

It was a headache to even watch.

"I feel like we should do something, he keeps giving me the "please help me" look.", Lance said worriedly.

"I know, but what are we gonna do, huh?", Pidge questioned.

"I don-", Lance was cut off by the door slamming open. A short-ish girl, with medium-length bubble gum pink hair, hazel eyes, and wearing the Cafe's uniform walked through the door way, and straight to Keith.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Keith, I didn't think the interview would be four hours!", the girl yelled.

She hurried up and got behind the counter.

* * *

 

30 minutes later, shiro came back -with Matt,-and started to work.

Keith yelled at both of them for leaving him alone to do all the work.

Kiyomi introduced herself to Lance and Pidge. Pidge and Kiyomi got along really wel

* * *

Lance, Pidge, and Matt offered to help clean up the place for the closing hour.

Lance noticed that keith had fell asleep on one of the tables. He looked so peaceful. Lance wondered if Keith was dreaming, and if he was, was it a dream or a nightmare? Lance then brushed some of Keith's bangs to the side of his head. He felt like he wanted to kiss his cheek or forehead.

"What do you think you're doing?", Shiro asked.

Lance jumped. "Oh...uhh...t-this, nothing.", he blabbed.

"Oh really?", Shiro asked. "Cause it looked like you were about to kiss my little brother while he's asleep." Shiro was smiling, but it sent shivers down Lance's spine. Shiro was gentle and nice, but he could definitely be scary if you wanted to.

"Yeah he totally was." , Pidge called from another part of the room.

Lance gulped. "No, I was going to write on his face." Then walked away, continuing his clean up duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I got really lazy at the end. Sorry if this was too short for you. I'll be making new chapters soon.


End file.
